brutal_fistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest characters in Cyber Cataclysm/Gameplay Details
This is a page for the gameplay details for guest fighters for Cyber Cataclysm. Console-Exclusive characters to be added later... Samus Aran Special Moves *''Charge Shot'' - Samus shoots a bolt from her cannon at her opponent. *''Missile'' - She fires a missile at her opponent. *''Screw Attack'' - She morphs into a ball and leaps up in the air while covered in electricity. *''Morph Ball'' - She morphs into a ball and zips towards her opponent. *''Grapple Beam'' - She grapples onto her opponent and drags him/her towards herself. *'Cyberdrive:' Power Bomb - Samus morphs into a ball and leaves a bomb before quickly morphing back. The bomb can damage the opponent who touches it. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Zero Laser - Samus charges her arm cannon and fires a huge beam at her opponent, dealing massive damage. Exterminations *''Beam Blowout'' - Samus charges her power beam. As she rams the cannon close the the opponent's chest, she quickly fires it, not only knocking out the opponent but also blowing off the opponent's head and upper body, leaving nothing but a disembodied lower half and two arms laying all over the place with the bloody pieces scattering along. *''Gunship Assault'' - Samus jumps out of the picture and reappears in her Gunship. A red crosshair is put on the opponent and then zaps the opponent into bloody chunks scattered everywhere. Col. Radec Special Moves *''Shotgun'' - Radec gets out an LS13 Shotgun and fires at his opponent. *''Knife Shot'' - He stabs his opponent then shoot him/her. *''Grenade Launcher'' - He shoots a grenade at his opponent, only for the grenade to blow up hitting the opponent. *''Sniper Rifle'' - He aims a VC32 sniper rifle at his opponent. If the red laser touches the opponent, Radec shoots him/her. *''Flame Thrower'' - He gets out a VC1 flamethrower and blows fire at his opponent. *'Cyberdrive: 'Surprise Grenade - Radec activates his cloaking device and drops a grenade. He turns back visible when the grenade explodes. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Helghast Jetpack - Radec gets out an StA-X6 jetpack and flies up in the air. He starts shooting at the opponent from above. He swoops down and soars through his opponent, sending him/her in the air. He shoots the aerial opponent while in air as well until the opponent falls to the ground. Radec finishes by landing onto the down opponent and stomping on his/her back. Exterminations *''W.A.S.P. Launcher'' - Radec gets out an StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher and fires one rocket at his opponent. The rocket blows the opponent's torso to pieces, causing the arms and head to fly everywhere. Radec shoots three more rockets, one at an arm, one at another arm, and one at the head. The lower body falls down afterwards. *''Arc Cannon'' - Radec gets out an StA5X Arc Cannon and fires a laser beam at his opponent. Four seconds later, the screaming opponent explodes into blood and guts everywhere, even the blood gets splattered onto the camera lens everywhere and so does one disembodied eye. Fulgore Special Moves *''Blade Dash'' - Fulgore rushes towards his opponent with a stab of his laser claws. *''Eye Laser'' - He shoots red lasers from his eyes at his opponent. *''Energy Bolt'' - He shoots an energy projectile shaped like his claws at his opponent. *''Plasma Slice'' - He uppercuts his opponent with his laser claw *''Plasma Port'' - He turns invisible and then teleports either behind, in front of or far away from his opponent. *'Cyberdrive:' Combo Breaker - Fulgore parries by shielding himself with his claws. When his opponent lends a close-range attack, he counterattacks with the Plasma Slice move. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Ultra Combo - Fulgore does a series of slashes and kicks and then switches two rapid Eye Laser shootings and then more slashes and kicks, all leading up to his Devastation Beam, which causes his opponent to juggle. Then he does his Plasma Slice, rapidly damaging the opponent. Exterminations *''No Mercy'' - Fulgore takes off his head and reveals a Machine Gun from where the head should be. He starts rapidly firing at his opponent from the head all the way down to the abdomen. The lower body falls down. *''Devastation Beam'' - Fulgore activates the Devastation Beam from his chest. He opens it up and fires the huge beam at his opponent, blowing him/her into a cloud of blood and guts everywhere. Gordon Freeman Special Moves *''Crowbar Slam'' - Gordon slams his crowbar downward at his opponent. *''Pistol'' - He gets out a pistol and shoots at his opponent. *''Gravity Gun'' - He shoots a gravity gun blast, pushing his opponent away from himself. *''Heckler & Kosh'' - He rapidly fires at his opponent. *''RPG'' - He gets out an RPG and fires a rocket at his opponent. *''Resistance Crossbow'' - He gets out a crossbow and fires at his opponent with it. *'Cyberdrive:' Bugbait - Gordon throws a Pheropod at his opponent. Two antlions pounce onto the opponent and attack him/her before vanishing out of nowhere. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Crowbar Combo - Gordon repeatedly whacks his opponent with his crowbar and then, as the opponent falls, Gordon goes up to the down opponent and beats him/her with the crowbar non stop until he whacks him/her farther away. Exterminations *''Gravity Buzzsaw'' - Gordon gets out the gravity gun. He uses it to drag in a buzzsaw from out of nowhere and he pushes it right towards his opponent. The buzzsaw slices the opponent's torso off and the lower body falls down. *''Combine Pulse Rifle '' - Gordon gets out the Overwatch's Pulse Rifle and starts off by firing a bunch of bullet holes all over his opponent, blasting the brains and inner organs out of him/her from behind. He then activates the other function of the rifle and blasts an energy ball at the shot-up opponent, causing him/her to turn all black and vanish out of the picture. The camera then zooms close to the opponent's bloodied brain and inner organs that were left earlier. Aiden Pearce Special Moves *''Baton Parry'' - Aiden guards himself with his baton. When his opponent hits, he counters with a couple of whackings at him/her. *''Vigilante Tackle'' - Aiden runs to his opponent and tackles him/her to the ground. He hits his opponent with his baton two times. *''Gunfire'' - He gets out a pistol and shoots his opponent. *''Rapid Fire'' - He gets out an assault rifle and rapidly fires at his opponent. *''Neutralize'' - He uses his Profiler to hack into something off-screen and reckless car drives by and runs over his opponent. *'Cyberdrive:' Crafted Item - Aiden will activate his roulette and will select either a frag grenade, an IED or a Proximity IED depending on button input. Either item will explode when thrown at his opponent. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Blackout - Aiden gets out his Profiler and causes a blackout on the battlefield. Things are pitch black and several beatings and kickings, followed by gun shots, are heard for 9 seconds. The opponent's health bar decreases with every hit. Afterwards, the scene cuts back to normal where we see Pearce's opponent laying on the floor. Exterminations *''Gunslinger'' - Aiden gets out his pistol and shoots his opponent in the left arm, then the right forearm, then the right leg, then the forehead. The former three are blown off while blood just spray out of the forehead. Pearce then gets a shotgun and blasts a giant hole into the opponent's chest, causing the heart to be exposed. The opponent falls dead from all the shooting. *''Spider Tank'' - Aiden causes a blackout and and disappears. The scene regain power, only for the Spider Tank to land onto the area with Aiden. The opponent, frightened, tries to run away, only for the Spider Tank to rapidly fire bullets all over him/her. The Spider Tank finishes with a missile that seperates the opponent's torso from the lower body with an explosion and the Spider Tank claws the severed torso to the ground, decapitating the opponent. The opponent's head rolls close to the camera. Albert Wesker Special Moves *''Cobra Strike'' - Wesker thrusts his hand at his opponent, knocking him/her out with a streak of purple energy. *''Ghost Butterfly'' - He bashes the opponent farther away with a two of his hands together, causing the opponent to bounce on the wall. *''Jaguar Dash'' - He dashes to his opponent with a longing kick.; **''Jaguar Kick'' is a follow-up where he kicks his opponent to the ground. *''Tiger Uppercut'' - He counters his opponent's attack with an megaton uppercut after zipping to the opposite side. *''Phantom Move'' - He disappears to zip to his opponent before reappearing. *''Mustang Kick'' - He grabs his opponent and kicks him/her farther away. *'Cyberdrive:' Phantom Dance - Depending on how many strike attacks are set during battle, Wesker will zip through his opponent a certain number of times, attacking him/her. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Lost in Nightmare - Wesker zips everywhere around his opponent in different directions, attacking him/her with purple energy slashes. He then appears in the air with a cruise missile and throws it down to the opponent, sending him/her flying. Exterminations *''Rhino Charge'' - Wesker punches through his opponent's chest and, with a streak of purple energy, leaves a giant hole on there. He yanks his fist out of the opponent and the opponent falls on his/her back dead. *''Uroboros Cataclysm'' - Wesker gets covered in the Uroboros virus and he becomes mutated by it. Mutated Wesker grabs his opponent with his left tentacles and lifts him/her up in the air. He uses his right tentacles and lashes onto the opponent's face. Wesker viciously rips apart the opponent and lets go of the ripped halves. Deathstroke Special Moves *to be added later... *'Cyberdrive:' to be added later... *'Cataclysmic Move:' to be added later... Exterminations *to be added later... *to be added later... Grackalor see Grackalor Kano Special Moves *to be added later... *'Cyberdrive:' to be added later... *'Cataclysmic Move:' to be added later... Exterminations *to be added later... *to be added later... Motoko Kusanagi Special Moves *''Perfect Shot'' - Motoko fires her pistol at her opponent three times. *''Grenade Launcher'' - She shoots a grenade at her opponent with a grenade launcher. *''MAC-11'' - She gets out the titular weapon and shoots her opponent two times. *''Overhead Shots'' - She hops over her opponent, shooting at him/her with an assault rifle. *''Wall Jump'' - She hops to the other side only to jump off of it. This can be followed up by an addition move that is either: **'Aerial Gun' in which she shoots her opponent from above or **'Dive Kick' in which she, well, dive kicks. *'Cyberdrive:' Cloaking Device - Motoko activates her claking device and turns invisible for 10 seconds. *'Cataclysmic Move:' Stand Alone Complex - Motoko starts off with a cartwheel kick, then she does a series of punches and kicks, leading up to her uppercutting her opponent into the air with a flip kick. As the opponent is in air, Motoko gets out a Seboru C26A and starts rapidly firing at the aerial opponent until he/she falls to the ground. Exterminations *''Seboru C30 '' - Motoko gets out a modified version of the Seburo C26A and fires rapidly at her opponent until the opponent is reduced to a bloody, skinless corpse with only one eye left. Motoko then fires three grenades to the opponent. The grenades blow up, exploding the opponent into dismembered body parts. The upper half of the head falls down to the floor with every other body part like a dismembered forearm and a dismembered foot scattered around it. *''Invisible Lethal Force'' - Motoko activates her cloaking device and she starts beating up her opponent. She then does multiple jabs at the opponent's chest, busting every area around the rib cage, including the sternum. She then gets a gun and shoots the opponent in the chest, making the heart explode. As the opponent kneels in pain from the heart shot, the invisible Motoko is behind him/her, grabs his/her head, and violently twists his/her neck, causing the head to come loose. After Motoko deactivates her cloaking device, the maimed opponent falls dead. The opponent's spine is visible due to his/her head coming loose from the neck snap. Sarah Kerrigan Special Moves *to be added later... *'Cyberdrive:' to be added later... *'Cataclysmic Move:' to be added later... Exterminations *to be added later... *to be added later... Springtrap Special Moves *to be added later... *'Cyberdrive:' to be added later... *'Cataclysmic Move:' to be added later... Exterminations *to be added later... *to be added later... Starkiller Special Moves *''Force Push'' - Starkiller telekinetically knocks his opponent farther away. *''Lightsaber Throw'' - He throws his lightsaber like a boomerang at his opponent. *''Saber Thrust'' - He thrusts his lightsaber to the ground, creating an electric wave on the ground that slides to his opponent. *''Force Lightning'' - He shocks his opponent with electricity from his hands. *''Lightning Shield'' - He covers himself in a lightning dome, guarding him from his opponent's attacks. *'Cyberdrive:' Force Repulse - Starkiller emits force energy around himself and expands the force towards his opponent with a single push. *'Cataclysmic Move:' The Force Unleashed - Starkiller starts off with a series of lightsaber slashes and then stops to use the Force to pull in a Star Destroyer into the stage. One big crash land desonates the entire arena, including Starkiller's opponent. Dust and rubble starts covering the screen and then afterwards fades away to show Starkiller and the down opponent in the battlefield, which happens to be back to normal. Exterminations *''Saber Slice'' - Starkiller wins his lightsaber at his opponent's waist, severing his/her torso. He then swings the lightsaber at the opponent's neck, severing his/her torso. He finishes by vertically cutting the opponent in half. Afterwards, he force pushes the cut-up opponent farther away, leading to the severed pieces seperating from eachother. No blood is present during the extermination however due to the ligthsaber having burned away the blood. *''Splatter Force'' - Starkiller does a force choke on his opponent. 4 seconds later, he throws the opponent onto the screen by his/her head, splattering the camera lens with blood. The opponent's bloody brain, tongue and eyeballs happen to be present along with the blood that is splattered everywhere. Wolverine Special Moves *to be added later... *'Cyberdrive:' to be added later... *'Cataclysmic Move:' to be added later... Exterminations *to be added later... *to be added later... Category:Sub Pages